Minowa Haruka
Minowa Haruka (三ノ輪 遥'' Minowa Haruka'')'' is a supporting character in Olympus Pretty Cure. He is a third-year student and president of Seibara Middle School's student council. Appearance Haruka is tall, slim and well groomed. He has short navy blue hair and pine green eyes and red rectangular glasses. He wears his school uniform in a meticulous and pristine fashion, but instead of the standard blue rose pin, he opts for an ornate angel-shaped brooch, and also wears a purple scarf with the word "goat" on it. He also wears a green armband on his left arm identifying him as a student council member. Personality Haruka is forthright, courteous, and fair minded. He approaches issues with a business-like attitude, and has become very popular for his efficiency and charisma. As one of the most popular boys in school, Haruka has many fangirls, though they are not as high-sprung as Shinya's are. Despite his reasonable nature, he does not tolerate laziness or dissent, and despite being cordial, he has difficulty connecting to others on an intimate level. He does well in every subject, particularly both English and Classic Literature. He ranks #1 in exams among students in his year. He also participates in the Tea Ceremony Club and enjoys ikebana (flower arrangement). He likes conventional Japanese sweets such as mochi, taiyaki, daifuku, dorayaki, and green tea; which are occasionally presented to him by his fangirls. Interestingly however, he hates carrots and bell peppers. History Haruka was orphaned at the age of five, but was adopted by Seibara Chigusa's married daughter. He does not seem to remember much about his biological parents, which bothers him from time to time, even though he wholeheartedly considers himself part of the Minowa family. Relationships 'Seibara Chigusa' - Minowa has utmost respect for his adoptive grandmother. She ultimately tells him about his biological parents to dispel any lingering doubts he has about his status in her family. 'Kaburagi Hatoko' - She has a huge crush on him, admiring his strong will and efficiency. But his lack of intimacy and his hectic itinerary prevents her from making any direct attempts at interacting with him. 'Terada Mimori - She also harbors a crush towards him, and like Hatoko she is unable to reach out to him aside from teasing him. Despite competing for his affection, they work together to loosen him up. '''Other members of the student council - He keeps them in line when they start arguing. Many of them are themed after livestock. They include: The third-year captain of the girl's soccer team and athletics club director who is always wearing a school issued tracksuit and sports a bandage on her left cheek. The flamboyant second-year president of the orchestra club and cultural club director who has fluffed white hair and wears a modified uniform with black frills embellishing his jacket and a long fuchsia cravat around his neck, evoking the image a classical conductor. He is also implied to have a crush on the soccer team captain. The brash, vaguely sukeban themed first-year treasurer with army green hair tied into a ponytail and wears an ankle length skirt. She forgoes the standard blazer, rolls up her shirt's sleeves, and wraps her hands with taping. The childish second-year discipline committee head who looks younger than he is, wearing the girl's blazer with blue shorts. He also carries around a plush toy pig. A foreign exchange first-year from India with black hair, ovular glasses and a bindi on her forehead. She wears a lab coat over an orange cardigan, and is responsible for managing the school's science facilities. She has an older sister who is Miwa and Yumi's homeroom teacher.Category:Olympus Pretty Cure